The Sawdust Pirates
The Sawdust Pirates was a crew of pirates from the South Blue. It was formed as a fun game by a group of children when they were all 8. The captain was Dom Lee, whose death lead to the crew being dropped by the other members. Jolly Roger The flag of the Sawdust Pirates consist of a skull with a sawblade passing through it, with a pile of sawdust in the background. This was designed in reference to the Nokogiri Nokogiri no Mi that Dom Lee had eaten, and was proudly hoisted upon their boat. Crew Members History The crew was not meant to be a serious venture for any of the members, but rather a fun game for them when they were young. As they grew older, they began to treat the idea of the crew more seriously. After four years of the crews existence, the Jolly Roger was designed by Jamie Williams. and Tom Kole, who was becoming a skilled craftsmen, created a small boat for them to hoist it upon. It was at this time that Lee gave positions to the other members, although these positions carried no duties and were more for show. Tom Kole was the shipwright, Jamie Williams the cook, Dan Lowe the navigator and Nick Dixon the sharpshooter. Past the age of 14 the crew stopped meeting together as frequently as they drifted apart slightly.However, Lowe and Dixon grew closer than ever during this time, as did Kole and Williams. Lee had begun to alienate himself from his crew. At the age of 17 Lee was being arrested by the Marines for theft when he assaulted the marine who had apprehended him and made his escape. A bounty of http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Beli30,000 was placed on his head. He was found aboard The Fire Turtle after som locals suggested he may have been there. He tried to escape once more, but was shot down as he ran. After hearing the news of Lee's death the other four held a ceremony upon The Fire Turtle, before agreeing to disband the crew. The ship was set alight and left to sink as they went their separate ways. Relationships amongst the Crew Initially all of the crew members got on with each other well. However, at the age of 15 Dom Lee began to grow more and more irrational and egotistical, believing that his Devil Fruit ability made him more important than the rest of the crew. He was also growing more violent and urging the crew to start fights. This led to Dan Lowe and Nick Dixon distancing themselves from the rest of the crew. Tom Kole warned Lee that the crew wouldn't be able to stay together if he carried on in this way, which he took as a threat. Jamie Williams stuck to Kole throughout this period as he was growing more and more irritated at Lee The divide grew worse when, at 16, Kole found the Bendo Bendo no Mi. Lee resented the fact he could no longer see him self as superior to his crew. Because of the increased gap between the members, the crew did not meet in full at all in the year leading up to Lee's death at the age of 17. Related Articles Bendo Bendo no Mi , Nokogiri Nokogiri no Mi Category:Pirate Crews